


We're All Alright

by sunflower_beatles



Category: That '70s Show, That 70's show
Genre: F/M, Hyde beats up a guy, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_beatles/pseuds/sunflower_beatles
Summary: Hyde performs a selfless act of kindness and is hurt in the process.





	We're All Alright

“Hey, good lookin’.”

My heart sinks as I hear those three words. I feel an unwelcome hand rest on my butt and give a little squeeze. I turn away from the pinball machine and shove the guy a little with my shoulder. It’s Max, yet again. 

“Max, how many times do I have to tell you I’m not interested before you’ll stop?” I bite down on my lip to keep from crying in frustration.

He gets his face close to mine and whispers, “I just like hearing that pretty little voice of yours.” Chills go down my spine as he moves his hands from my butt to my waist. I can smell his disgusting breath while he touches me. “And maybe you’d like to grab a drink with me sometime.” I just try and ignore him and concentrate on my pinball game, like I have done so many times before. But it’s hard to when he’s sliding his fingers all over my torso.

The door to the Hub opens and in walks Steven Hyde, the local frizzy-haired conspiracy nut. He sometimes hangs out in Eric’s basement with us. He strolls over to the cashier and orders some fries. While he’s waiting, he catches me looking at him. He sees the situation and the scared look on my face and walks over. 

“Hey, man,” he says to Max. “Everything okay over here?”

Max smirks at him. “Yeah, I’m just playing a bit of pinball with my girlfriend here.”

Hyde’s eyes shift to me underneath his sunglasses and I mouth the word NO. He turns back to Max. 

“She’s your girl, huh?” Max nods and pulls me closer to him, his rotten breath drifting over my nose once more. Hyde surveys the scene one last time and suddenly punches Max right in the nose. Max doubles over, and I escape his grasp and watch at Hyde kicks him to the ground. Hyde bashes his knee into Max’s ribs as he falls. 

Max leaps up and clocks Hyde, knocking his glasses to the ground. I run to pick them up before they got stepped on, but they’re already shattered from the punch and the fall. Hyde lets Max think he’s winning before kneeing him in the crotch and bashing his elbow into Max’s nose. Blood spurts everywhere, onto Hyde, and Max lets out a yell.

Hyde straightens up and takes a deep breath. “Don’t ever be touching her again, you hear me?” he says angrily. Max just nods and whimpers a little. 

Hyde glances up at me and in that moment, I’ve never felt more grateful to a human being. He gives me a little smile, and takes his busted glasses from my hand. 

 

“Thank you,” I whisper, a little breathless. 

He gives me a nod and says, “Anytime.” Then he gets his fries and walks out the door, leaving me standing next to a groaning Max and a timed-out pinball machine.

Later that day, I decide to go check in and see how Hyde is doing. I walk down the little hallway in the basement and enter his room. Instead of seeing him sleeping or reading a magazine, he’s sitting on the edge of his bed crying. I knock gently on the doorframe to let him know I’m here. He whips around and I see tears streaked over a dark bruise on his cheek where Max had hit him. 

“Hey, man,” he says, sniffling, wiping his tears away quickly. I enter the room and sit down with my arm around him. I notice he’s holding his broken sunglasses, turning them over and over in his hands. I rub his back gently.

“Hyde, man, what’s wrong?” I ask. He swallows and doesn’t say anything. “Hey, you can tell me.” I tilt his chin towards me and brush away a falling tear with my thumb.

“It’s just that… Well, my mom left today and… she’s not coming back.” He bites down on his lip. “I don’t know what to do.”

I hold him closer. “Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be okay. You just wait and see.” 

Hyde’s eyes meet mine and I see the expression of someone who is broken. He’s been through so much crap in his life but he has to hide in his room to show any emotion about it. My heart breaks for him in that moment, looking into his red teary eyes. I lean forward and gently kiss him, tasting salty tears on his lips. 

“Everything’s going to be alright.”


End file.
